No es en serio todo este cementerio
by Charlotte Baudelaire
Summary: En la Aldea de la Hoja de los años 20, solo los muertos pueden descansar en paz...


**No mentiré diciendo que este fic (la primera parte) me causo noches de desvelo (bueno nada más una) y que fue un derroche de imaginació...por que como veran no lo fue. Era una cosita diminuta e insignificante que escribi mientras chateaba con un amigo a las 3 de la madrugada. La historia subsecuente broto en otra noche de aburrimiento. ****Mishima Arashi, ****mil y mil veces perdón por la tardanza. Estos meses la inspiración ha estado baja ToT. Y se que Itachi no aparece en este capi pero eso cambiara después... **

**Si les gusta o no, ya sabe, acepto cualquier opinión o crítica ****constructiva****. Sus reviews ser recolectados y llevados por Caperucita Roja a mi cabaña del bosque. Si no se la vuelve a comer el lobo…**

**Besos y antráx para todos. Atte. Ch.B.**

**

* * *

**

No, Hinata no estaba preocupada, se los aseguro¡

Ella no estaba paniqueada EN LO ABSOLUTO.

¿Y que con ese tic en su ojo izquierdo, dicen? Había mucho polvo¡

¿Que estaba sudando como cerdo? Ey, hombre traía un abrigo de piel muy grueso¡

¿Que le temblaban las manos a lo loco según tu? Bueno ehm...en su familia había antecedentes de Parkinson¡

...

...

...

Qué? Aun no me creen?

...

Ay, bueno, ella estaba nerviosa, asustada, frikeada si quieren. Pero ella era una dama y parecer nerviosa no era bueno para su imagen. El sudor le corría el maquillaje y las muecas podrían formarle arrugas a futuro.

La vanidad se sobreponía a fin de todo...

Y créanme que ahora eso era algo digno de admiración. No cualquiera puede lucir como una modelo de pasarela al tiempo que comete un crimen. Y ella seguía viéndose radiante aun con manchas de sangre el los vuelos de la falda y el abrecartas ensangrentado en la mano.

A pesar de su momentánea lentitud mental, empezaba a percatarse de que el hombre en la alfombra no jugaba a hacerse el muerto; aunque para estar más segura se acerco y le dio una patadita en las partes carnosas situadas en la parte más baja de la espalda (aka, nalgas). El sujeto no respondió, como era natural, pero ¡por Dios!, estaba tan delgado que sintió que había golpeado un hueso. Ascoooo…

Eso basto para sacar su cerebro del embotamiento, y con toda la elegancia de la que era capaz salto el cadáver y voló al teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio.

Lo tomo y dio vuelta a la rosca de los números marcándolos con rapidez.

_"¡Contesta, contesta!" _suplico mentalmente.

Un pitido sonaba mientras entraba la llamada y después empezó a timbrar.

Una vez. _"Ring ring"_

La segunda_."Ring ring"_

La tercera_."Ring ring"_

La cuar...

_"¿Bueno?" _contesto una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

_"¡ Kurenai-sensei, necesito su ayuda ra..._

"_Lo siento, número equivocado"_ cortaron al otro lado. Hinata se calló mordiéndose la lengua." _Jajajajajajaja...te engañe ¿que cuentas?"_

"_IDIOTAAAAA ES UNA EMERGENCIAAA¡"_ el grito obligo a Kurenai a separar el auricular de su oreja. _"¡NO ES MOMENTO DE BROMAS!"_

De eso empezaba a darse cuenta. Hinata jamás, ni por error, gritaba.

_"Uy ya cásate, que carácter"_ gruño de regreso la chica somnolienta_ "A ver qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana"_

Hinata fue contándole de forma atropellada el "infortunado accidente" y la situación actual. Kurenai se limito a escuchar en muda expectación. Al finalizar la llorosa homicida, supuso que tenía que decir algo.

"_OK...y, ohm...¿ya huele feo?"_ los chillidos histéricos al otro lado del teléfono le dijeron que su comentario no fue el más apropiado,_ "ey...tranquila...todo va a estar bien"_

_"¿Que?"_ grito incrédula la asesina.

"_Bueno Hina-chan...ehm piensa en positivo"_ urgió desesperada la sensei intentando infundirle animo_" piensa...que... ¡le hiciste un favor!...la verdad pobre tipo pero era un adefesio..."_

Hinata respondió indignada ¿Como se atrevía a insultar la memoria de un difunto? Aunque por otra parte seguiría muy vivo de no ser por ella… ok, nos desviamos del tema….

_"¡Ay, pues que quieres son la 3 de la mañana! ¡Mi cerebro todavía no se despierta! ¡Y sabes que no soy buena con eso de dar ánimos!"_ recriminó la mujer de ojos rojos, suficientemente enojada como para abandonarla a su suerte. La Hyuuga se dio cuenta y corrigió su actitud al instante.

_"Perdon pero...no sé qué hacer...no sabía a quién mas llamar"_ sollozo con lastima, calmando los ánimos de si amiga.

_"Y me llamas a mí..._

_"Siii..._

Kurenai pensó que no era muy bueno que la gente pensara en ella como primer apoyo para cometer un crimen ¿Era una visión generalizada? ¿Y si luego se volvía costumbre?

Agh, eso le pasaba por darle un mal ejemplo a los menores. Su madre tenía razón.

Frotándose las sienes, Kurenai-sensei resoplo resignada _" Ya, de acuerdo voy para allá... solo ten listos los materiales que te dije que tuvieras a la mano en caso de que algo así pasara..._

_"¿La supuesta bolsa y la supuesta pala?"_

_"Aja...voy para allá"_ y colgó.

Un poco más aliviada la menor se desplomo en el escritorio un momento, tranquilizándose y asimilando lo que tenía que hacer ahora. La peor parte ya había pasado.

Reuniendo fuerzas, se levanto decidida y fue por los materiales requeridos para la operación. Salió sigilosamente del cuarto, dando gracias a que hoy no hubieran ido los sirvientes y que tanto su padre como su hermana anduviera aún en la fiesta. Antes de abandonar la escena del crimen se giro un momento para mirar a su víctima.

Se veía tan mal. El rojo no le quedaba para nada.

Al salir del cuarto, empezaba a convencerse de que en serio le había hecho un favor...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿Alguien llego hasta aquí?**

**¿Quieren que continúe?**

**PD. Puede que por el momento Hinata sea un poco OoC pero prometo que tiene una explicacion. En los siguentes capitulos volvera a ser la niña llorona y tierna que todos amamos**


End file.
